


Три тыквы для Стива Роджерса

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Eventual Romance, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Not actually AU, Not really a Cinderella AU, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Пятнадцатилетний Стив выручает незнакомку и получает неожиданный подарок, на первый взгляд совершенно бесполезный
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34
Collections: Кэпостарк Хэллоуин





	Три тыквы для Стива Роджерса

Все происходит очень быстро. Вскрик, удар, звук, с которым тело падает на землю, звон крышки от мусорного бака, ругательства. Стив бежит. Недолго, недалеко, и все же успевает сорвать дыхание. Стив бьет, ловит лицом кулак, падает, встает, бьет – ничего нового, рутина знакомая, как дорога до больницы, как усталость в маминых глазах, как... да как много чего. Неважно. Надо бить и вставать, пока он может, пока противнику не надоест, пока не подоспеет подмога. На сей раз противнику надоедает раньше: не очень высокий, но кряжистый пьяный мужик сплевывает и, несильно пнув напоследок, уходит.

Стив лежит на спине, смотрит на небо. В это время года оно почти постоянно белое, и днем, и в сумерках, даже ночью чернота словно молоком разбавлена. В поле зрения вплывает лицо в обрамлении мягких кудрей, взгляд тоже мягкий, и улыбка, и нежный абрис округлых щек.

– Мой рыцарь, – и голос – просто шелк, – ты спас меня!

Вместо того чтобы встать самой и помочь встать Стиву, она наклоняется и целует его мягкими губами прямо в кровь. Головой ударилась, наверное. Она выпрямляется, и рот у нее теперь темный, большой и немного страшный, и улыбка совсем другая.

– Спасибо, – шелковой лаской ложится на кожу. Вот Стив точно ударился головой, потому что темнота наливается невиданным ранее цветом. Он знает, это красный. А в глазах ее – зелень. Больше нет никаких цветов, только эти.  
Она вкладывает ему что-то в руку и убегает. Каблуки цокают дробно, будто сыплются камушки.

Стив с трудом садится и разжимает пальцы. С носа и губ капает в середину ладони на три деревянных пуговицы в виде крошечных тыкв.

Он носит их в кармане брюк. Перекладывает из приличных в старые и обратно, перед стиркой ссыпает в кофейное блюдце – темное резное дерево на белом притягивает взгляд. Конечно, он берет их с собой в Лехай и перекатывает в пальцах, как четки. У одной отколот кусок петельки, за которую ее надо пришивать к одежде, вторая не от мира сего – похожа и не похожа на остальные, будто попала сюда откуда-то издалека, чужая и нет, а третья была бы идеальна, если бы Стив сумел вычистить из бороздок остатки своей крови.

Он теряет ее где-то между поездкой с агентом Картер по Бруклину и яростной погоней за агентом Гидры. Может быть, она исчезает в капсуле с ее ревом, иглами и безумной болью. Пропадает с хилым астматичным дальтоником Стивом, но плакать можно только по доктору Эрскину. Стив плачет, как не плакал по матери, хоть и не долго. На следующий день его отправляют на сцену.

Та, что со сломанной петелькой, выпадает в самолете. Стив узнает об этом, только потому что Пегги отдает ее ему после возвращения из Аццано. И теперь не медаль за нарушение устава, а маленькая пуговица, которую даже нельзя никуда пришить для сохранности, – его настоящая награда. Она переезжает поближе к сердцу, и ее почти незаметный вес ведет его по Европе от одной базы Гидры к другой, и Баки рядом. Пока не падает с поезда.

Тыковки в нагрудном кармане больше нет. Стив не знает, куда она девается. Он ищет, как ищет тело Баки, и не может найти. Напиться он тоже не может.

Последнюю, нездешнюю, словно из другого набора тыковку Стив переселяет в компас. На ходу она стукается о стенки изнутри, перекатывается между сторон света. При мысли о том, что она касается лица Пегги, Стива порой бросает в жар, но компас потерять труднее, чем одну-единственную пуговицу. Именно поэтому она с ним, лежит рядом с трепещущей стрелкой, маленькая и несчастная перед несущимся навстречу льдом. Она исчезает у него на глазах. За миг до удара, до треска рвущегося металла и рева воды она растворяется в воздухе, истаивает, как кубик сахара в чае. Успела, думает Стив. Спаслась. Он уверен, что девушка из переулка, чье лицо забылось уже на следующий день, оставив в памяти только зелень и пугающий красный, не желала бы своему подарку пропасть во льдах. Это не смертный бред.

Умирать очень страшно.

Тони тыкву не любит и Хэллоуин ему не интересен. То ли дело роботы, космические корабли и другие клевые штуки, которые можно разбирать, смотреть, как они устроены, и собирать обратно, только лучше, и пусть у него вечно остаются лишние детали. Но эта ему нравится. Идеальная тыква, ведь ее не надо есть, потому что она деревянная. Он находит ее под отцовским столом, возле задней левой ножки. У нее красивый резной лист, тонкие усики и что-то темное там, где резец ушел глубже. Джарвис показывает ему, как пришить ее мишке Кэпу на грудь, чтобы не потерялась. Выглядит странновато, но Тони хочет, чтобы она была там, и точка.

Со второй выходит странно. Тетя Пегги помогает ему разбирать отцовские вещи. Они оба плачут, притворяясь, что ничего подобного не происходит, и она вдруг вынимает ее из кармана. Она удивлена настолько, что перестает делать вид, что это не просто глаза чешутся от недосыпа и напряжения. У пуговицы-тыквы сломана петля, усики почернели и перепутались, а круглое светлое тело покрылось пятнами, похожими на традиционный хэллоуинский оскал. Это Стива, говорит тетя Пегги, возьми ее, Тони, я не могу. Тони тоже не может. Он не знает, почему.  
Он делает тыкве петельку из блестящей проволоки и пришивает рядом с первой, почти идеальной. Смотрится по-прежнему не очень.

С третьей получается еще удивительнее. Он застревает в пробке по дороге в ЩИТ и решает пойти пешком. День жаркий настолько, что освежает даже мысль о мороженом. Тони придирчиво выбирает себе эскимо в серебристой фольге – олдскул, только натуральные ингредиенты – и жадно откусывает сразу половину. Конечно, у него "замерзает" мозг – голова взрывается болью. Или дело в полутора литрах кофе, которые он выпил в последние пару часов. Для полного счастья он чуть не ломает зуб о деревянную пуговицу, непонятно откуда взявшуюся в эскимо. Выплюнув на ладонь, Тони разглядывает находку. Это, конечно, тыква, но выглядит она так, будто ее делал чокнутый ретро-футурист. Тони под угрозой смерти не объяснил бы, в чем дело, она просто... ей здесь не место. И он точно знает, что должен пришить ее к медведю, который до сих пор сидит на кровати в его старой детской. Тони часто поступает, не задумываясь, и получается просто кошмар, но сейчас другой случай.

Тони не сразу о них вспоминает, в чем нет ничего удивительного. Сначала Локи и битва за Нью-Йорк, потом обезглавленный ЩИТ и проблемы с Гидрой – постоянно что-то отвлекает, но потом мысль настигает его и, как обычно бывает, свербит в голове, пока он не делает то, что должен. За три дня до Хэллоуина он отправляется в особняк и даже спит в своей детской кровати, обнимая мишку-Кэпа. Хотя бы мишку. Пришитые на манер медалей тыквы впиваются в щеку, так что он просыпается с фигурным отпечатком на лице. Ему надо быть в десяти местах сегодня, но он вытаскивает из-под кровати коробку со своими детскими еще инструментами и прямо там, на ковре, впаивает пуговицы в зажим для галстука, который много лет назад смастерил для Джарвиса. Зажим кривой, может, поэтому Тони и не стал его дарить. А нет, у Джарвиса же была аллергия на серебро, и Тони узнал об этом уже после того, как закончил. В общем, тыквам на нем самое место.

У Кэпа больше нет никаких аллергий, что, безусловно, плюс. Минус в том, что в костюм его можно запихнуть только под угрозой расстрела кого-нибудь невинного и беззащитного, и если уж получится, то точно не в такой, с каким сочетается самодельный неровный зажим с разномастными деревянными тыквами. Тони злится на себя до самого Хэллоуина. Зажим с тыквами он носит в кармане и постоянно цепляется мозолями за выпуклые части.

Проще всего было бы напиться, но Тони опять дал себе слово недавно и пока не готов его нарушить. Бутылки подмигивают ему с полок, барменша – нарисованные черные усики, мужской костюм, вампирский плащ, – ловит его взгляд. Глаза у нее зеленющие, каштановые волосы падают на лоб мягкой волной. Старые привычки берут свое: Тони медленно опускает глаза к ее груди и… кажется, проблема решена.

На белой рубашке не хватает трех пуговиц. Видно ложбинку, ткань в цвет кожи и дурацкий бантик, без которого не бывает женского белья. Правда это не такое белье, чтобы выставлять напоказ, уж он-то навидался. Тони достает из кармана зажим. Он не нужен Кэпу, и ему не нужен. Из другого кармана он вынимает мультитул, выщелкивает отвертку и выковыривает тыквы на стойку. Покореженная основа в бликах отраженного диско-шарами света похожа на арт-объект из тех, что десятками скупает Пеппер, только мельче. Воплощение его жизни.

– Тони? Ты тоже без костюма!

Кэп в своих верных брюках цвета хаки и стариковской рубашке садится рядом. Стулья стоят слишком близко, они касаются плечами. Кэп очень горячий. Тони выкладывает тыковки в линию на стойке, меняет местами, потом еще раз – они никак не выстраиваются в нужном порядке. Если б еще знать, какой порядок нужный.  
– У тебя случайно нет при себе иголки и ниток?  
Вместо ответа Кэп замирает.

– Стив? – Тони смотрит искоса, толкает каменное плечо. – Ауч, кое-кому здесь не повредит массаж.  
– Предлагаешь? – голос у Стива тоже каменный, но он отмирает и кладет на стойку армейский походный набор из иголки и намотанных на картон ниток.

Чего-то подобного Тони и ожидал. Он сгребает тщательно выстроенную инсталляцию в одну кучу и машет барменше. Другой рукой он нащупывает пальцы Стива. Они дрожат.

– Ага. Соглашаешься?

Барменша несет какую-то ерунду о рыцарях в сияющих доспехах и спасении, но Тони ее не слушает. Стив тянет его от стойки, через толпу гостей в хэллоуинских костюмах, мимо столов с закусками. Это похоже на сложный танец. Они расходятся, возвращаются друг к другу, обходя препятствия каждый со своей стороны, почти бегут вместе.


End file.
